Stolen Moments
by bellalife23
Summary: Blair and Dan struggle with their feelings for one another in the aftermath of their kiss. After 4x17. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or its characters. **

**Hello! I know what you're thinking…why haven't I finished my Unexpected Change first before putting up another story, but the truth is that I am reading everyone else's awesome stories about what happened after and I couldn't help but want to write my own! Now this could be a one shot or a continuation…I'll let that up to everyone. Thank you for reading! And please note that this story rated M!**

Stolen Moments

Chapter One

It was the first real rainfall of spring, complete with melting snow and flooding advisories. The sidewalks of New York were lined with a swarm of colors as everyone who was anyone didn't go anywhere without an umbrella. Blair herself made sure that Dorota had undated her umbrella collection to make sure they matched her outfits. There was really no telling how long this rainfall would last.

Blair settled herself on her couch, with her hot tea, looking out at the constant rain. The grey clouds seemed to go on forever, pulling Blair into a furthering depression. She needed sunshine. She needed the new fresh spring to come fast. She needed a change. If she didn't she was bound to go mad.

She had noticed Dorota's glances and curious stares over the past two weeks at her sudden depression. She was supposed to be happy after all right? Chuck had miraculously come to his senses and was pursing her with a new passion. It had all started that night…

Blair felt her chest tighten at the memory. Chuck coming to her in need after finding out another blindsiding truth about his father right after she and… No she wouldn't even think his name! Never! It was just too… too… she didn't know what this feeling was and she hated feeling it constantly! She hated remembering the feel of his lips against hers and the way his hands had traveled down her back. Without thinking, she touched her lips in memory, for what seemed like the billionth time.

She jumped out of her trance at the sound of Serena moving about in her room. Blair sighed and got up, and walked into Serena's room through the bathroom.

"Oh do you still live here?" Blair snided teasingly, meaning it a little.

Serena stopped rummaging through her drawers and looked at Blair.

"Of course I do B! I know I haven't been the best roommate, but I figured you and Chuck would be…"

"Chuck is on a business trip in Tokyo actually." Blair answered quickly.

"OH! Actually my mom might have mentioned something about Tokyo but I didn't put it together." Serena laughed to herself continuing to pull clothes out of her draws.

"So where have you been S? Gossip Girl has had a hard time locating you and you haven't been answering my texts." Blair asked coldly.

She was hurt that Serena had been keeping her in the dark, but deep down inside she was afraid of why. That awful night, Dan had left with Serena, leaving Blair with Chuck. It killed her thinking Serena had been spending all of her time at the loft with…

"Blair, when I tell you please don't get mad." Serena begged sitting down next to Blair.

"Why would I get mad?" Blair asked confused, but she could feel the failure anxiety swarming in his chest. Did Humphrey tell S what had happened between them? She wouldn't put it past the idiot. It was like him to have honestly kicks.

"Okay well…" Serena paused nervously. "Aaron and I ran into each other two weekends ago, and well, we kind of hit it off again…"

"Aaron? As in Cyrus's son Aaron? My stepbrother?" Blair asked with a laugh of disbelief.

"You're not mad?"

"Why would l be mad S?" Blair asked confused.

"Well I know that he is family and…"

"S, as long as you're happy." Blair smiled loving, making Serena look at her with a curious glare.

"Wow B, that's really nice of you."

"Well, I know that Ben leaving was hard of you and you deserve to be happy."

"You have no idea how good it is to hear you say that." Serena smiled taking Blair's hand and squeezing it.

Serena laughed to herself surprised at Blair sudden jolt of kindness. That wasn't exactly the way she had seen this conversation going but took it anyway, thankful that she caught Blair in a good mood. What she didn't know was why Blair was so open to the idea of her and Aaron. To Blair it meant that Serena wasn't spending her time with Humphrey these past weeks like Blair had been imagining. Suddenly Blair felt a lift in her mood.

"So where are you off too?" Blair asked noticing Serena's bag on her bed.

"Oh, well Aaron wants me to go to the Hamptons for the weekend, to get away from the city and maybe the rain."

"Ugh, I know what you mean. I don't think I can take any more of this myself."

"You should go to Tokyo and surprise Chuck!" Serena beamed with the sudden idea.

"Oh no I don't think…"

"Come on Blair! It would be so romantic! Chuck would love it!" Serena gushed.

"It's a great idea, but if I went there for the weekend I would want to stay longer." Blair lied. "And I can't miss any more classes, especially after my brush with W. My professors were nice enough not to fail me."

Blair noticed Serena looking at her suspiciously but was thankful that she let it drop.

"You're always the responsible one Blair." Serena sighed getting up off the bed, resuming her packing.

Blair nodded silently and smiled hesitantly agreeing. She couldn't help but wish at that moment that she could throw caution to the wind and go see Chuck. She could use a distraction, but she knew that wouldn't work forever. She couldn't keep running from the feelings Humphrey gave her when she thought about him, and the idea of being in the city with him alone again made her nervous.

"B? Are you okay?" Serena asked, stopping her packing activities.

Blair looked up at Serena with a forced smile.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"You just looked like you were somewhere else." Serena answered hesitantly, looking Blair up and down.

"I just miss Chuck." Blair lied again. Truthfully she was happy he had to be away on business until next week.

"Okay. Dorota mentioned that you were a little down. I'm sorry I haven't been here for you." Serena frowned.

Dorota mentioned what? Blair made a mental note to scold Dorota later.

"No S, I'm fine really." Blair laughed getting up off Serena's bed. "I have to get ready for class."

"Okay. I'll see you Monday then?" Serena asked a retreating Blair.

"Of Course!" Blair yelled back as she quickly fled through the bathroom and into her room. She closed her door quickly and took a deep breath. What was wrong with her? Now she couldn't even be around her best friend without thoughts of Humphrey invading her mind? No, she would just continue to ignore it—then it would go away. It would just take time.

Dan ran his hands threw his hair once again for the billionth time. For the past two weeks, he had not been able to stop writing, inspired by unexpected events, but none the less, his writing had taken off. He had even interviewed with The New Yorker and felt pretty confident that he would have a position in no time.

Of course they wouldn't have even known who he was if Blair hadn't had made sure his paper got to the right people to begin with. Blair. The thought of her made Dan's heart race still. As much as he didn't understand it, he carried her with him. The past two weeks had been the longest and roughest for him in a while.

After hearing that Blair had taken Chuck back, Dan was surprised to find his heart crushed. It actually hurt that after he and Blair had shared such an intimate moment that she would run right back to Chuck. A part of Dan knew she was running, but from what? Him? Blair had made it clear that she didn't feel anything after their kiss, and shooed him off as soon and Chuck and Serena had arrived. But still Dan couldn't help but feel that Blair had felt something too. It was the way she had kissed him. Maybe he was just not use to kissing Blair. Maybe she was really good at that sort of thing, kissing that was.

"Ugh!" Dan ran his hands down his face frustrated.

He hadn't been able to turn his mind off at all ever since their kiss, and he couldn't help but push everyone away because of it as well. He especially didn't want Serena to get any wind of it. She had gone back to the loft that night with him to say goodbye to Ben, and after he left, Dan being the good guy he was, offered her a glass of wine, and listened to her while she told him what had happened between her and Ben.

He couldn't blame Ben, and he felt bad for Serena, but he couldn't help but notice certain vibes from her. The vibes that meant she wanted to be comforted, but that time he was able to resist, surprising Serena and himself. He laughed to himself at the memory of a confused Serena saying goodnight and leaving the loft, completely aware that there had been a change in him.

Dan couldn't resist and opened his internet browser to Gossip Girl. There was a picture of Serena boarding a plane with Aaron and inquires to where they were off to. Dan shook his head in disbelief. Couldn't Serena be single for one day? The next picture was of Chuck walking the streets of Tokyo. His stomach fluttered a little in the realization that Chuck and Serena were both out of the city. Without thinking, Dan checked his watch, the shot up grabbing his coat.

Relief washed over Blair as her History professor dismissed the class. She loved history, but this professor had found a way to even make it boring to her. Sometimes professors were over rated. She bent down and shoved her laptop into her bag and moved quickly out of the room.

She made her way to the coffee shop for her afternoon caffeine but halted in her tracks as she saw Humphrey sitting at the counter. Suddenly memories flooded her mind and she felt like she couldn't breathe. She attempted to retreat out the door, but she wasn't fast enough, he saw her and smiled. That did it. She didn't realize how much she had missed his smile. As if there was some magnetic pull, she found herself walking over to him.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded instantly. Dan chuckled to himself and took another sip of his coffee.

"Hello to you too Blair." He grinned, making her heart speed slightly.

"No one can see us here, you have to leave!" Blair whispered insistently, making Dan laugh to himself even more, making her glare.

"Why? Were just friends right Blair?" He teased his lip curling into a smile. He watched Blair swallow nervously as she looked at his lips.

"Leave Humphrey! I'm going to the bathroom and when I come back you better be gone." She warned brushing by him.

Dan was surprised at the effect he had on Blair and was curious to see just how far he could take it. He quickly paid his tap, and slipped into the back hallway after her.

He waited patiently and silently beside the ladies rest room door, and as soon as she opened it he surprised her pushing her back in and up against the door, locking it in one swift motion.

"HUMPH…" Blair started to yell, but was instantly cut off by Dan smashing his lips against hers hungrily. He was expecting her to push him off, but was pleasantly surprised when she returned the kiss, even wrapping her arms around his neck, moving her lips eagerly against his.

Dan couldn't help himself and circled his arms around Blair's waist pulling her flush against him and slipped his tongue into her mouth making her moan in approval.

A knock came at the door, flooding reality back to both of them, causing them to break apart, flushed and out of breath.

Blair didn't know what to say. She was ashamed she had let him see her like that…needy and…and… desperate for his touch, but Dan just looked at her with a look on his face. A look of desire. He wanted her and the truth of that caused her to burn for him just as much.

As fast as she could, she unlocked the door and flew out, ignoring the older lady's glare, and ran out of the coffee shop, wishing that Dan would be smart enough not to follow. The last thing she needed was Gossip Girl getting wift of this.

Dan watched her retreat, and smiled to himself, realizing that she was really running from him.

Blair exited her elevator barking orders at Dorota to cancel her day, saying she had a headache, ignoring Dorota's suspicious stare, and flew up the stairs to her bedroom.

Immediately she began to panic. She could help but think about the way Dan had shoved her up against the door and attacked her mouth. She had loved it actually. And then the feeling of him against her…well it had been intoxicating. Her heart was racing even now thinking about it.

"AH!" Blair moaned in frustration falling onto her bed. "I can't be falling for Dan Humphrey!" she whispered frustrated.

Suddenly there was a knock at her door. She shot up, her heart in her throat.

"Miss Blair? Mr. Dan to see you." Dorota's voice came through the door.

"Shit!" Blair whispered, frantically flying off her bed and check herself in the mirror.

"Miss Blair?" Dorota's voice questioned.

Blair opened the door and smiled at Dorota.

"I'll see him in the living room Dorota." Blair answered dismissively. Dorota took the hint and retreated back down the hallway giving Blair a curious look, one that Blair ignored.

Dan wouldn't try anything with Dorota in the next room…would he?

Dan paced back and forth waiting for Blair to come downstairs. He was surprised she had agreed to see him at all, but he was determined. Now that he knew she had feelings for him too, he wasn't going to let her run away any more.

He looked up to see Blair descend in her usual matter down her stair case. She shooed Dorota off to the kitchen and finally made eye contact with him.

"What do you want?" She asked coldly.

"I want to talk." Dan stated simple making Blair roll her eyes.

"There is nothing to talk about Humphrey. Nothing." She warned with a glare.

So that's how she wanted to be? Dan chose to call her bluff and walked up to her slowly keeping eye contact. He noticed her stiffen and look down her breath hitching as he reached out once again, but this time tucked a loose curl behind her ear.

"Blair…" He whispered longingly cupping her cheek lightly, running his thumb gently against her soft skin. Her eyes fluttered up to his and for once he could see emotion on her face. The way he said her name, Blair could help but melt inside.

"Dan…I can't…" She finally mumbled. Her voice was full of emotion and she hated it. She hated showing anyone this side of her. She felt weak and defenseless.

"I just want to talk. Nothing more." Dan promised.

"Nothing more?" Blair asked unsure.

"Nothing more." He nodded with a smile. Blair sighed and reached up removing his hand from her cheek, instead lacing her fingers through his, pulling him up her stair case.

She had no idea why she was doing it, but she just knew she wanted too. She wanted to hear what he had to say, and besides she had missed his company weirdly enough. There was that part of her though that was scared to be with him, but he had promised nothing more than talking. She closed her door nervously behind them, and then turned around to see him sitting on her bed.

"Why are you running from me?" Dan started.

Blair swallowed nervously but was determined not to show his effect on her.

"I'm not running." She denied. "I've just been busy with Chuck and…"

"You haven't answered any of my texts or calls, and you have gone out of your way to not run into me at family functions."

"I was sick Dan. Get over it."

"Since when are you sick? And it was a party to support Lily. I would have thought you would have been pleased to be on Chuck's arm again."

Dan's words sounded a little heated at the end of his sentence and Blair felt a flare of anxiety rise in her chest.

"Say what you really want to say Dan!"

"Fine! You want me to say it? It hurt!" Dan yelled getting off the bed, slowly walking towards her. "I hated how I had to find out from Gossip Girl that you and Chuck were an item again. I hated over hearing Chuck tell Nate about your make up sex, but most of all I hate the feeling of losing you!"

Dan was within feet of her now. His eyes searching hers which were stinging with the beginning of tears.

"I told you before, it didn't mean anything! I felt nothing!" She yelled back letting a tear fall.

"I know it meant something, but you were pretty good Blair, you made me doubt it, until today. You kissed me back."

"STOP! You need to leave! Right now Humphrey!"

"Why? Are you that scared of the truth Blair? Are you that afraid to face what you really feel?"

"I don't feel anything for you! You're delusional!" She sobbed.

"Yes you do! And you're delusional to think you can just ignore this." He said taking a brave step forward. "You are all I can think about Blair." He said more softly. "You're all I want."

"Dan please…" Blair pleaded as another tear fell. "…just go?"

Dan shook his head and closed the distance between them, resting his forehead against hers, refusing to retreat when her walls were starting to fall.

"I'm not going anywhere." He whispered.

Blair leaned away from his and looked up into his eyes, taking him in. His features had softened and he was looking at her in a way that made her blush. She reached up and ran her hand against his face lovingly, making him sigh and close his eyes at the feeling of her touch.

"You don't give up, do you Humphrey?" She questioned quietly.

"You should know this about me by now Waldorf." Dan laughed gently then closed his eyes again as her fingers moved down and traced his lips.

"It's what scares me." She answered hesitantly. "If the world isn't ready for a Humphrey and Waldorf friendship…how will they take to a Humphrey and Waldorf relationship…and then there are people to consider. Serena, Chuck, Jenny…"

Dan took her hand gently and kissed it, then pulled her into a hug, which she gladly accepted.

"You really have thought this out." Dan teased holding her close.

Blair pulled back and glared at him.

"I'm always thinking ahead." She said defensively, but Dan laughed.

"I love that you thought ahead, but why then shut me out?"

Blair sighed and looked at the ground.

"I figured it was just best for everyone if things stayed the way they were."

Dan lifted her chin and made her look at him.

"What if I don't want things to stay the way they were?" Dan asked. "Doesn't my opinion matter?"

"Of course it does, but…"

"But what Blair?" Dan pushed.

"What if we try this and fail miserably. We have only been friends for a couple of months, and then if we were to become more, well we already have hundreds of obstacles in our way! It's almost impossible for any new couple to get started; compare to what we would have to go through!"

"You mean Chuck and Serena?" Dan asked gently.

"And Jenny…" Blair answered in a whispered. "And not to mention what everyone else's response will be."

"So you pushed me away because it was easier than failing miserably in your eyes."

"Dan…I…"

"Don't you think that we should at least try?"

"And hurt everyone in the process?"

"For once Blair, let's just not think about everyone else, for one moment just think about me and only me. Do you care about me?"

Blair hesitated at first but then looked up into Dan's eyes, feeling the butterflies swarm instantly.

"Yes." She answered softly.

"I care about you too." He answered.

Blair smiled slightly feeling her heart swell at his words.

"I don't know if that's enough Dan." She replied much to Dan's disappointment.

"I know it is." Dan answered strongly.

"How do you know?"

"Because you are enough." Dan stated simply but made Blair's heart melt instantly. "As long as you're by my side—no matter what we might get thrown in our way, in the end you are worth it."

Blair had never expected this to come out of Dan's Humphrey's mouth and before she could stop herself she leaned up and brushed her lips against his. She felt a hand land on her lower back and the other brush threw her hair lovingly. She pulled away to see him grinning at her, and could help but grin back.

"I thought you said just talking Waldorf."

"No, you said that."

She answered slyly before leaning up and kissing him again. This time Dan was ready and took control, biting down on her lower lip gently, parting her lips, deepening the kiss. Blair lost herself immediately, as Dan's tongue entered her mouth making her lose all self-restraint she had.

Blair began to push Dan back towards her bed, until the back of his legs hit the mattress, sending her tumbling on top of him. As soon as Dan got his baring's he flipped them over pinning Blair to the mattress, settling himself between her legs, and heard her moan in approval.

Dan broke their kiss and started to make a trail of sloppy kisses down Blair's neck, while pushing into her, hearing her whimper in response.

"Dan…" She barley whispered pulling at the bottom of his shirt. Dan groaned as he felt her hands glide up his stomach.

He sat up and allowed Blair to remove his shirt. Once off, she ran her hands gently up and down his chest, then down his arms, finally leaning forward and placing a kiss in the center of his chest. Dan growled in response making Blair laugh and reached forward, freeing her of her own shirt. Dan hitched his breath at the sight of Blair's cute pink bra. She blushed.

Dan reached forward and ran his hand across her chest, then down cupping her breast, rubbing his thumb over where her nipple would be. She moaned in response and arched her back into his hand, while Dan lunged forward and captured her mouth again.

Blair reached back and unhooked her bra, letting it slide down her arms. Dan pushed her back against her mattress and took one of her breast into her mouth, hearing encouragement from Blair. He continued downward and pulled her skirt and tights off, leaving her only in her pink panties. He looked back up at Blair, to see her eyes filled with desire but fear. They were about to cross a line.

"Blair…" Dan started hesitantly. "We don't have to. I mean I don't want you to do…"

Blair reached up and slowly unbuckled Dan's belt, pulling his pants and boxers down. He looked at her with wide eyes.

"I want this. I want you." She whispered pulling his mouth to hers again, pulling him down on top of her. Dan responded quickly by pulling her panties down her legs, positioning himself.

Blair gasped and Dan moaned as he entered her. Blair hands grabbed Dan's back for leverage as he slowly worked in and out of her. She opened her eyes to find him staring lovingly down at her. She bent up and kissed him passionately. She and Dan weren't having sex; they were making love, something Blair hadn't experienced in a long time. Suddenly she broke away from his lips, closing her eyes and arching her back, as he thrusted harder and faster.

Blair screamed Dan's name as she reached her peak, coming undone underneath him. She heard Dan come not long after her, her name on his lips, as he fell onto her bed next to him.

Blair wasn't sure how long they laid there, but she wanted to stay like this forever.

She felt Dan shift pulling the covers over them, and she greatfully climbed underneath, and snuggled up against him, resting her head on his chest, feeling him sigh with content. She could hear his heart beating fast still from their previous activity and smiled to herself.

"You're enough for me." Blair whispered quietly against his chest, then let sleep claim her, feeling content but exhausted.

**So what did you think? Continue or one shot? Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or its characters.**

**Thank you so much to everyone that read, reviewed, alerted, and added my story to their favorites! I hope that Chapter Two is as enjoyable as my first! Please don't hesitate to let me know what you think. **

* * *

Stolen Moments

Chapter Two:

The first thing Blair noticed was the steady sound of the rain against her bedroom window. As sleep slowly started to fade, the sound then of his constant heart beat under her ear came into realization. Then the feel of his soft skin and steady breathing, as his chest rose and fell lightly underneath her head. She smiled as her memories came flooding back. Suddenly she felt so content. So happy.

The night's previous events were not a distant memory, but alive and well in her mind, and she was pretty sure from this moment out, everything would change. But the funny thing about that was there was no fear with that thought, which was strange. Usually the fear would rise and make her question everything, but not this time, and there was so much to be afraid of. Chuck, Serena, Gossip Girl…but lying in her bed with Dan Humphrey, she found herself the conqueror of her fears, and knew that as long as he was with her, they would be okay.

She sat up slowly and looked at his face. Even though it was still dark out, the lights from the street lit his face lightly, and she laughed quietly to herself at how babishly peaceful he looked. He was adorable really, although she probably wouldn't admit that too him just yet. She couldn't help herself and reached up, gently touching his cheek. He stirred slightly making her freeze. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled dreamily at her, and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey." Dan said reaching her and touching Blair's cheek in return.

"Hey." She responded softly lacing her hand with his.

Dan reached down and pulled Blair up closer to him, so that she could lie against him. As she settled herself comfortably, with her head at his shoulder, he bent down and kissed her forehead. Blair couldn't help but feel her heart swell. In return, she leaned up and kissed him. Her lips gently pressed into his, then moved gracefully into a more powerful kiss. Dan moaned and tightened his grip around Blair only encouraging her to deepen the kiss even more. She lightly bit his bottom lip, parting his mouth.

Dan reached down and lightly ran his hand over her breast, massaging and groping gently making Blair whimper in response. She slowly moved from beside him to on top and found him more than ready for her. Without further hesitation she guided him into her and began to move slowly against him, capturing his mouth in another heated kiss. His hands traveled down her body and rested themselves on her hips, but allowed her to take the lead. Dan couldn't help but find himself at Blair's mercy as she repeatedly took him to the edge and back, slowing and speeding her movement above him. He could see the smirk on her face, as he was losing his patience below her. She laughed as he quickly turned them over and began to set his own tempo.

He watched Blair below him, her face expressions changing from pleasure to intense as the heat built up between them. He lunged forward and pressed his lips against her hungrily as they neared the end and pulled away just in time for her to scream her release, his name on her lips.

Watching her become undone like that, losing control, trusting him to take her to the height of pleasure, was the one thing Dan was sure he would never tire of and pushed him over the edge as well, with her name coming off his lips.

Once the high had receded some, he realized his head was resting on her chest, and gently kissed her breast, hearing a slight gasp above him. He looked up at Blair with a light grin. She slowly opened her eyes returning his smile. Moving slowly, he repositioned himself next to her and she moved herself to lay against him, sighing contently as he pulled the bed covers around them.

Yes. Blair was happy and content. And she was certain that everything had changed because she was in love with Dan Humphrey.

* * *

Morning came too fast. Blair did not want to wake up. She did not want to move. She did not want Dan Humphrey to leave her bed either, but none the less she felt him stretch underneath her as her alarm clock went off, signaling the 8 o'clock hour.

"Do you always get up at 8 on Saturdays?" Dan asked sleepily.

"Not unless there is another reason to stay in bed." She replied against his chest. She refused to open her eyes. She wanted to stay like this with Dan forever.

"I can think of a couple." Dan answered running his hand down Blair's back making her shiver in response. Only then did she open her eyes.

"Daniel Humphrey. That would count three times then since last night." She gasped acting astonished meeting his lustful gaze with one of her own.

Dan quickly bent forward and kissed Blair, who instantly parted her lips allowing him to kiss her deeply. He sat up pulling her flush against him making her moan against his mouth at the sudden contact.

"Miss Blair!" Dorota's voice suddenly sounded down the hallway.

Blair and Dan broke apart, eyes wide.

"Oh my God Dan!" Blair whispered.

"In your closet?" Dan asked, his eyes wide waiting for a response.

Of course that had been Blair's first thought, but as she looked at Dan's face, she felt the fear fade.

"No." She answered with a smile seeing the relief on Dan's face. "Wait here."

Blair got out of bed, and laughed at Dan's groan as she slipped her rob on. Holding onto the confidence Dan had given her, she walked across the room and opened the door to her lifelong maid to find her standing with a tray of coffee, yogurt, and fruit. Dorota's smile faded as her eyes fell off of Blair and took sudden notice of Dan sitting in the bed, obviously naked. Blair held in her laughter at the sheer terror that overtook her maids face.

"We will be needed more coffee Dorota." Blair simply stated taking the tray out of Dorota's frozen hands.

"Miss Blair!" Dorota managed to gasp after a few moments, pointing at Dan. Blair followed her pointing finger and smiled at Dan, who looked a little uncomfortable with all the sudden attention.

"Oh and waffles." Blair smiled closing the door.

She turned around with the tray and smirked at Dan, who was grinning like an idiot back at her.

"I can't believe you just did that!" He gaped as she set the tray down at the end of the bed.

"Coffee?" She asked pouring a cup.

"Not yet." Dan answered his smile fading, as his eyes gazed at her with intent. She felt her body burn for him in response, her heart speeding faster in her chest.

"Then yogurt?" She teased weakly.

"Depends." He replied softly moving towards her.

Blair froze and eyed him with curiosity, as he settled himself in front of her. Dan dipped his finger in the yogurt only to smear it across her collarbone, and then slowly bent to lick it off, pushing her rob off her shoulder.

"Dan…" Blair whispered longingly, responding by running her hands threw his hair.

"Come back to bed. Breakfast is highly over rated." He mumbled, gliding his lips to her throat.

"But what about Dorota? She will be back any minute?" Blair wined trying to pull away, but Dan's arms flew around her waist and pulled her back on to the bed.

"I think the damage has been done."

* * *

They had to leave her bedroom at some point, but Dan wasn't too happy that it was for family night at the Humphrey-Woodsen penthouse. He had missed the last couple due to Blair accompanying Chuck, wanting to avoid the awkwardness, but now with Chuck gone, and Blair his, he didn't have anything left to avoid and neither did she. It was great for him, but he couldn't help but notice Blair grinding her hands together next to him in the car.

"Blair? Are you okay?"

"I'm just nervous. I mean everyone still thinks that I'm with Chuck and I haven't even had time to talk to him yet about everything."

"If it's too much you don't have to come. I won't be long. My dad has just really burned me out for missing the last couple."

"I'm sorry about that." Blair said looking up at Dan.

"It wasn't your fault." Dan answered taking her hand from her lap.

"I made it uncomfortable. I'll do it again tonight too. Dan I don't think I can act normal with you in front of them. Not after everything last night."

Dan sighed.

"I know. I can't stand to be around you without touching you or kissing you. Even before last night."

Blair met Dan's gaze and he could see the familiar need burning in her dark brown eyes.

"That's what I mean. If we would go there tonight, I don't think I would be able to stop myself from doing those things."

"I completely understand." Dan smiled, kissing her hand. "Have the car dropped you back off at your place and then I'll meet you back there in an hour."

"An hour huh?" Blair asked surprised knowing how late these Humphrey-Woodsen family nights could go.

"Half an hour if I can come up with a creative excuse." Dan laughed.

"Well you are a writer." Blair smirked leaning up to give him a light kiss. "To be creative is in your nature."

* * *

Unfortunately for Dan, he wasn't as creative as he thought when it came to his father. Rufus Humphrey had a way of seeing threw Dan's excuses and had convinced him to stay for two rounds of charades before Dan took off yelling something about a test Monday.

Stepping into the elevator Dan pulled his phone out to find a message from Blair.

Meet me at the loft.

Dan couldn't help but smile at Blair's sudden change in plans and couldn't get to Brooklyn fast enough.

As soon as Dan opened the loft door, the smell of freshly popped popcorn hit him, instantly making his mouth water. He turned to find Blair curled up on his sofa with a glass of wine, and one of his fleece blankets wrapped around her.

"Blair." He sighed. His smile widened at the site of her. She had her hair up, and was wearing what looked like somewhat more comfortable clothing, making Dan want her more—don't ask him why.

"Humphrey." She smiled back. "What happened to half an hour?" She teased.

Dan frowned and shut the loft door.

"Dad wouldn't take no for an answer. I ended up playing two rounds of charades."

Blair laughed patting the extra room on the couch next to her. Dan willing obliged, taking his jacket off and sitting down, making himself comfortable.

"The first week I went, your dad managed to talk Chuck into one round of charades."

Dan laughed at that.

"Chuck? Playing charades? He always leaves when the games start."

"Not that week. It was the funniest thing. I laughed so hard, but Chuck wasn't amused." Blair laughed.

"Are you afraid? Of telling Chuck?" Dan asked hesitantly.

Blair looked up at him and smiled lightly.

"Yes, of course I'm afraid, but I was more afraid of Dorota's reaction."

"Dorota?"

"Well she is my family. I tell her everything…well I did, up until you." Blair smirked lightly.

"You didn't tell her we kissed?"

"No. She knew me well enough to know I was falling for you in the beginning, I didn't want to give her the satisfaction that anything had transpired between you and me, but…"

"Then I won you over?" Dan teased pulling Blair closer to him.

"Cornered me is more like it." Blair laughed smacking his chest.

"Hey I was just calling your bluff!"

"And it was about time too Humphrey! You kept me waiting 2 weeks!" Blair teased.

"Seriously? If I would have done that sooner?"

Blair took a deep breath and met Dan's eyes.

"When you kissed me, I immediately kissed you back, and when I did I realized that I was running from you because you did mean something to me."

"Blair..."

"And I tried to push it back but you wouldn't give up, no matter how hard I pushed."

"And I will never stop Blair. No matter what happens know that."

Blair leaded up and kissed him lightly, gently moving her lips against his for a moment. She finally pulled away, to much of his disappointment, and handed him a beer off the coffee table.

"Here Humphrey I found this in the fridge, so I assumed it was yours."

Dan laughed and took the beer out of her hand, suddenly noticing the pizza, popcorn, and laptop on pause to the beginning of Roman Holiday in front of them of the coffee table.

"A movie night?" Dan smiled.

"I thought what better way to end our first day together."

"It's perfect." Dan smiled wrapping his arm around Blair. She contently moved closer resting her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Dan woke up to a light snore coming from his shoulder. Very carefully he opened his eyes and glanced downed at the soundly sleeping brunette curled up against him. She looked so peaceful and content, and for a moment Dan just watched her sleep, in complete awe that she had chosen to be with him. In that moment Dan knew he would do anything for her. Her happiness was tied to his happiness, and that thought seemed to warm his heart.

She stirred slightly and repositioned herself against him, moving closer, and he took advantage of the moment to put his arm around her, allowing her to lay her head on his chest. Suddenly she mumbled something in her sleep, which sent Dan into a silent laughter. Blair stirred again this time slowly opening her eyes. Dan froze hoping she would fall back asleep but she looked up at him.

"And what are you laughing at Humphrey?" She inquired with a little yawn.

"You were mumbling in your sleep. It was very cute." Dan smiled. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Blair frowned and smacked his chest lightly.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked so peaceful that I could have stayed her all night watching you sleep."

Blair smiled and kissed him gently.

"Seriously Humphrey, you say the sweetest things. Has anyone ever told you that?"

"It's the truth."

They both jumped as Blair's phone went off.

"What time is it?" Blair asked reaching for her phone.

"2:54am." Dan answered with a frown.

"It's Chuck. He must have just gotten out of a meeting."

"He calls you in the middle of the night?"

"Sometimes. It would be 3:54pm for him tomorrow our time."

"Well?" Dan asked watching Blair stare at her ringing phone.

"I can't right now. What do I say to him?" Blair cried. She put her phone down as it finally stopped ringing.

"It's gonna be okay Blair. You have time to figure it out."

Blair looked back at Dan and moved closer to him, instantly relaxing as his arms wrapped around her.

"Why did I run back to Chuck?" She asked looking up at Dan.

Dan reached down and laid his hand on her cheek, letting his thumb stroke her skin gently.

"Because you were scared, but so was I Blair."

"But you didn't run back to Serena."

"No but I think you ran back to Chuck to scare me off. I think in some ways, you have the most to lose from this relationship, because you have held yourself to this certain standard. I mean I know I am no Chuck Bass or Nate…"

"Dan I don't want you to be like that!" Blair cried out turning towards him. "I don't expect you to suddenly take on a different lifestyle and…"

"I know you don't and I love you for it, but all I mean is that this will really shake the world that you have spent so much time building for most of your life."

"You mean the world I have imagined myself having?" Blair asked looking down at her hands.

Dan lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes.

"That's why it means so much to mean that you're here with me now. That you chose me, because with me, you are choosing a different path."

Blair reached up and placed her hand on Dan's resting against her cheek, leaning her head into his touch.

"I think deep down inside that's what I was really afraid of. I had to let go of what I wanted…but I got something even better." She smiled looking up at him. Dan couldn't help himself and kissed her.

What started out as a gentle brushing of their lips soon turned passionate, as Dan lowered Blair back onto the couch. Dan parted from Blair's lips and made small kisses along her jaw then down her neck, smiling to himself at the small gasps that left her. Blair busied herself with the removal of Dan's shirt, and succeeded just in time for him to reach for hers as well, throwing it on the floor with his.

Dan suddenly got up surprising Blair, scooping her up in his arms, sending her into a fit of laughter.

"Humphrey! What are you…?"

Dan cut her off with his lips making his way into his bedroom. Blair didn't seem to care anymore what he was doing, due to being too distracted. The way Dan kissed her was unlike any other kiss she had ever experienced really. Yes Chuck's kisses had left her breathless at times and burning for more, but Dan's seemed so sincere and passionate—like he could see right to her soul. His effect on her ran deeper, and she didn't care if she drowned in him.

Her heart pounded in anticipation as he stripped them of their remaining clothing, keeping his eyes connected with her, his smile never leaving his face. She couldn't help but blush the way he was looking at her. In his eyes she was everything, and she would make it her new ambition to be everything he needed.

Lowering her onto the bed, there was a new gentleness in his approach as he glided into her. She threw her head back in complete ecstasy as they became one. Dan moved slowly, pinning her underneath him, as he rolled and thrusted deeper, driving Blair mad. He made her feel so helpless underneath him with each agonizing thrust, but she couldn't help but love every exhilarating moment.

Losing her patience she began to match his thrusts with her hips, circling her legs around his waist and holding on tightly. Dan took her strong hints and began moving faster above her, sending them over the edge together.

* * *

Morning came too fast once again, and once they had made it out of the bed, and then threw the shower, they felt brave enough to make it down to the café for some breakfast. Dan knew that Blair was taking a risk going out in public with him.

"Blair, we don't have to go down there, I mean I can bring everything back to the loft."

"I know but I don't want you to feel like I am ashamed to be with you."

"I understand and I love you for it, but I think we should be careful until you talk to Chuck."

Blair sighed then nodded.

"Okay. You have a point Humphrey. And while you're gone I'll even brainstorm on what I'm going to say to him."

Dan laughed grabbing his coat.

"Thank you." He said kissing her lightly. "I won't be long."

After Dan had left, Blair sat down with a pen and piece of paper. Staring at it for a while, she finally decided to write a letter to Chuck.

_Dear Chuck,_

_You know how much I love you…_

"Yeah right, did love." Blair whispered to herself crumpling up that piece of paper and throwing it behind her.

_Dear Chuck._

_I'm in love with Dan Humphrey._

"Too honest!" Blair sighed frustrated, crumpling up another piece of paper, joining the other behind her.

_Dear Chuck,_

_For you to understand what I'm about to tell you, you need to understand how it all began._

"Mmm. Start from the beginning." Blair thought out loud.

_After thanksgiving I found myself without you. We had decided that begin apart was the best for us at that point. What started off to be a promising day took a turn for the worse when Serena ended up in the hospital. After Little J came to me about Juliette's scheme to hurt Serena, I wanted to turn to you, but instead found myself turning to the only other person who probably loved Serena as much as I did at that point, Dan Humphrey._ _Dan was surprisingly more talented in the art of scheming than I would have thought, and managed to successfully help me tracking down Juliette. _

Blair stopped and read over what she had so far, and felt the memories return to her. She felt like a complete different person now. How could a person change so much in so little time?

_As break approached everyone went off on their own, while Dan and I found each other having more in common than originally thought, attending the same event. I think it was then that I started to see him in a different light. Maybe not a lot at first, but it certainly opened the door. From that point on, we slowly started to form this friendship of movie nights and bantering back and forth. I myself remained convinced that we were not friends but I was highly mistaken. Over movie nights, galleries, events, shows, and even W I found myself seeing Dan in a new light. _

Blair took a deep breath before starting her next paragraph.

_I don't think it was until Valentine's Day, that I realized how much Dan meant to me. That night, I witnessed a lover quarrel between you and Raina, a fight that Dan witnessed with me. He knew how much I was hurting because he was hurting as well over Ben and Serena. That night, he took my hand in an obvious attempt to comfort me, but it shook me, because Blair Waldorf did not get comforted by Dan Humphrey, but there we were. Then later that night I spend hours with him on the phone watching Rosemary's Baby._

_I attempted to push Dan away after that, telling him we weren't friends, and being cruel to him, but deep down inside I hoped he wouldn't give up on me, and he didn't. He continued to support me through my struggles with W, helping take on my load, and in the end I ended up at his loft because with him was where I wanted to be. From that point on, I felt myself change. I felt happier, relaxed, and content. I was finally over you, but what I wasn't realizing just then was that I was starting to fall for Dan Humphrey._

_The night of your party, Dan came to me asking for a kiss to solve once and for all if we had feelings for one another. I kissed him. Chuck, I'm sorry to say that I did feel something for him, but then you and Serena came flooding into the penthouse—you drunk off your ass by the way, and sent Dan running with Serena following him, and I guess I just figured that things were better if they stayed the way they were. Chuck and Blair. Serena and Dan. But I was wrong._

Blair suddenly looked up as Dan walked back into the apartment sending her almost flying out of her stool.

"Sorry! Did I scare you?" Dan laughed seeing Blair jump 5 feet.

"Yes! It's okay. I was just deep in thought." She smiled.

Dan walked over and kissed her, setting her favorite cup of coffee in front of her. He pulled away to see the letter lying on the counter.

"To Chuck?"

"Yes, but I don't know if I'm going to give it to him yet. It's just helping me make sense of everything and how I'm going to tell him."

"I hate that this is bothering you. I wish I could help in some way."

"You already do." Blair smiled lacing her hand with his. "You are here with me now, supporting me, and you will be waiting for me after I tell him."

"I will." Dan smiled.

"What about Serena? Have you thought about telling her? I mean I'm scared because she is my best friend but she was the love of your life at one point." Blair asked surprising Dan.

"I have, but it makes it easier that she is distracted by Aaron."

Blair laughed at that.

"I wish Chuck would come home distracted as well. It would make this so much easier." Blair sighed pointing to her letter.

"We will get through this. One day at a time, one step at a time."

Blair smirked up at him.

"I think I am starting to love you Humphrey."

"I think I'm starting to love you too Waldorf."

* * *

Review : )


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or its Characters.**

* * *

Stolen Moments

Chapter Three

_Really, what I'm trying to say Bass is this. I ran back to you a couple weeks ago, not because I'm ready for us to be an us again, but because I was running from Dan. _

_Please don't hate me. I know this is surprising at the most and that you are angrier than anything else, but you have to understand that I never wanted this to happen either! I was content waiting for you, as you were for me, but Dan, he got to me. He's always been there for me really, through difficult times he would pop up, and well this time he got to my heart. _

The truth of that couldn't have been anymore truer. Blair knew that Dan had gotten to her in a way no one else had. When she first realized it she tried denying it, then tried to ignoring it, and then she ran, she ran as fast as she could hoping that Chuck could even heal her of her ridiculous crush, but it was no use, Dan had made an impact on her heart.

_I will always care about you Chuck. We have been through so much together and have so much history, so many battles we have overcome in our relationship, but we grew apart, and if we did that now, who is to say that we won't again? I need to be with Dan. If I don't, I will wonder what if the rest of my life. You and I have had our shot. It's time for Dan and I to have ours._

Blair paused to wipe the tear that glided down her cheek.

_I think I am falling in love with him Chuck. I don't know if we will last, I'm not going to start making a big deal about Dan and my future and say we will be together forever, only time will tell. All I know is that I need to see where this will go. I need Dan. Please forgive me. I hope one day we will be able to be friends._

Blair sighed and took another sip of her wine, looking over at Dan who was currently working on his laptop.

"How's it going?" He asked.

"I hate this." Blair frowned. "I think I am actually getting physically sick from writing this."

Dan got up from the couch and pulled Blair into a hug.

"Hey. I know this feels like a lot of pressure but just let it come from your heart. Just be honest."

"I know, it's just that I still care about him, and I know he will put up a fight. What if he comes between us Dan?"

Blair looked up and searched Dan's eyes desperately seeing calm and love reflecting back at her. She smiled as he lifted his hand and brushed a strain of her hair behind her ear.

"He won't." Dan said with certainty.

"How do you know?" Blair challenged with a smirk.

"Because I'm falling in love with you Blair. I'm pretty sure you are the best thing that has happened to me."

Blair looked at him surprised.

"Dan…"

"I know. I know it surprised me too at first when I realized but it's honestly how I feel. You get me, more than anyone else I have been with. I feel like I can tell you anything."

Blair looked at him for a moment and let a couple seconds of odd silence pass.

"Dan…I feel like you get me as well, but in a different way."

Dan looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well with Chuck it was all about the thrill, games, and schemes, but with him I always felt a little darker. Like I would go to this dark place." She frowned slightly. "But with you I feel lighter, like all this pressure has been lifted off my shoulders, and I can just breathe."

Dan hugged her again. He loved just holding her in his arms. She seemed to like being held by him because he felt her arms circle tightly around him after a couple moments.

"Blair, I have something for you." Dan said pulling away from Blair. She watched confused as he walked over to the bookcase and took down a small black box. Her heart fluttered a little.

"Dan…" She started nervously.

"Don't worry I'm not going to ask you to marry me." He laughed making Blair relax a little.

"I know." She laughed nervously. "What is it?

Dan hesitantly handed the box to her.

"I know it's not fantastic, but I found it at that old antique store we loved a couple weeks ago."

"The one on fifth?" Blair asked taking the box.

"Yeah. As soon as I saw it I couldn't leave without getting it."

Blair slowly opened the little black box to reveal a small silver ring, lined with small square diamond studs around the circumference. She couldn't help but gasp.

"Dan…it's beautiful." She whispered pulling it out. It was just that. Beautiful. It was small and simple, but perfect. She looked up and found Dan smiling at her.

"Look inside the ring."

Blair looked at him curiously but did as told. She tilted the ring and found an inscription in the inside of the ring. As she looked closer she recognized the French. Mon coeur est a toi. My heart is yours.

"Dan…" she gasped.

"I want you to wear this, and know that my heart is yours Blair." Dan said taking the ring from her. "And as long as you have this ring on your finger, I will know that your heart is mine."

Dan slowly slid the ring on her finger. He looked up from her hand in time to see a tear glide down Blair's cheek. He reached up and brushed her cheek gently.

"Dan…I think I am falling in love with you too." She smiled through her teary eyes.

Dan pulled her into a kiss, and she quickly responded fueled by the new love that had erupted inside of her for the man standing in front of her.

Never before had anyone given her something that sentimental, except someone from her family or Serena. Dan knew her. The ring was beyond perfect.

One of Dan's hands ran through her hair as the other glided smoothly down her back, eventually pressing her flush against him, as he deepened the kiss. Blair wasn't complaining, and circled her arms around Dan's neck, pulling herself even closer.

Blair wasn't sure how long they stood there lost in each other, but she finally pulled away out of breath.

"We have one more night together Humphrey." She smirked backing out of his embrace, unbuttoning her blouse. He smiled and shook his head laughing at her.

"So what do you suggest we do with it?" He asked walking towards her.

"Oh well there is Love in the Afternoon. We haven't watched that." She smiled taking her blouse off and throwing it on the floor next to the dining room table.

"Movie is a great idea, but I'm starving." Dan smirked watching Blair unzipper the back of her skirt and shimmy out of it.

"Take out? You know how much I love that Gourmet Pizza." She grinned.

She was now standing just inside his bedroom, driving him absolutely mad in only her black laced lingerie. Without wasting another moment he crossed the distance between them and pulled her into a feverish kiss, deepening it instantly. He heard her moan immediately as his hands started to explore her exposed skin, pulling and tugging on her straps. He pulled away briefly.

"I wasn't really thinking about food."

Blair laughed as his lips came crashing down on hers again, and pulled him towards his bed. This was going to be a very memorable last night.

* * *

From the moment Blair opened her eyes early Sunday morning, the anxiety was fresh and intense due to her first thought. Chuck was coming home tonight.

She knew she was going to have to face him sooner or later but that didn't make it any better. How was she going to tell the man that she still cared about that she wasn't in love with him anymore? She and Chuck had so much history and had been through so much…too much. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt him, but every way she played it in her head, that was always the end result, because in the end she always chose Dan.

She lifted her hand and looked at the ring Dan had put on her finger the night before. The simple, elegant ring that he had found at their favorite antique store. The one that meant she was his, and he was hers. The meaning filled her heart with love for him all over again. She would always choose Dan.

Suddenly her attention was brought back to reality as she felt Dan shift under her and mumble something in his sleep. She laughed softly to herself. Every day she discovered something new about Dan Humphrey, and early this morning she loved the fact that he too talked in his sleep.

Sitting up slightly she watched him. His face was relaxed and calm, except for the slight tension he wore on his brow, from the dream he was obviously having. He mumbled again rolling onto his side, unconsciously pulling Blair into his arms and against his chest. She melted into him instantly, not needing anymore encouragement, enjoying the feeling of Dan's tight embrace.

Blair would have never thought that ever in her life, she would enjoy the feeling of Dan Humphrey's arms around her, but with his arms hugging her tightly she felt safe, secure, and loved. She felt like nothing could touch her—touch them. He made every worry, fear, and concern disappear with the touch of his embrace. The thought was a little overwhelming but it was the truth.

Why had she run? Why did she fight her feelings for Dan, when this here felt so right?

Fear.

Social Suicide.

And the biggest reason was because she would have to face herself, face the fact that she Blair Waldorf actually cared about Dan Humphrey. Someone she had spent so much time and effort in criticizing and making fun of. By admitting her feelings for him, she would be admitting she was wrong, and that wasn't something she did very often. Not often at all, and just not for anyone.

But the more time she spent with Dan, she felt those fears and insecurities slipping away. She could feel herself changing. The cares and worries that mattered only days before didn't feel that important anymore. It was replaced with a new fear. Chuck.

And just like that Blair was right back where she started. Chuck was coming home tonight, and he was expecting her. That thought made her sick, when really the fact that she wanted to stay and hide Dan's Brooklyn loft should have made her sick, but again like she had thought earlier—she was changing.

Why didn't life have those pause buttons? Where you could just freeze a moment and live it forever?

She shifted against Dan, bringing her face closer to his. She suddenly needed him. Needed to feel his lips and body against hers. She leaned up and brushed her lips against his gently, and then a second time, then a third, a smile appearing on her face as Dan's eye's fluttered open to discover her in front of him.

"God I could wake up like that every morning." He mumbled sleepily, stretching.

"Me too." She smiled.

Blair moved again and brushed her lips a little more forcefully against his. She felt his arms pull her flush against him, and sighed as he deepened the kiss. He rolled them over, pinning her beneath him. Dan broke away from her mouth, his mouth making its familiar journey to her neck, his hand sliding down her chest, stomach, then finding her ready for him, making her gasp, he made work of his free hand.

She pulled his mouth back to hers, their kisses frantic and passionate, and she felt herself climbing, the heat building. She felt herself losing control, and finally broke from Dan's mouth to let out a scream as her body shook in release.

She wasn't sure how long she laid there, bathing in the waves of pleasure that rippled thru her. Finally she opened her eyes to find Dan, propped up on his side, smiling at her. Even after all their extracurricular activities, and the fact that she was laying naked next to him, she blushed. The way he looked at her…it made her feel like he saw something she didn't…she wasn't sure what he saw.

So in an attempt to gain her self-control back, Blair propped up on her side too facing Dan, and allowed a smile to play across her lips.

"What are you thinking?" Blair asked finally.

Dan smiled a little wider and laughed, reaching for her hand, interlacing their fingers lovingly.

"I'm thinking, Holy shit, Blair Waldorf is in my bed."

Blair gasped and gave Dan a glare, smacking his chest.

"HEY! Hey! You didn't let me finish!" Dan chuckled shielding himself.

"Okay, let's hear it." Blair laughed beside herself.

"And she chose me."

His words wiped the playful glare off her face, and he saw it. She was looking at him now, the way she did when he first proposed a kiss to her weeks ago. Her face calm, but his eyes searching his longingly. He felt what she felt as the truth of his words hung in the air. Whatever was happening between them, it went deep, and Blair felt it hit threw all her walls straight to her heart.

Dan reached for Blair and captured her lips, hearing her moan instantly. He knew he wouldn't be able to be patient this time, but Blair seemed to know. Rolling him onto his back, this time she sent feverish kisses down his chest, while rolling her hips, making him moan in frustration. He heard her laugh knowingly, just before she repositioned herself and took him in, making them both gasp at the familiar connection.

Feeling like teasing Dan, Blair moved achingly slow torching him below her. His patience thinning, Dan took control from Blair, spinning her onto her back, quickening the pace, but just when they were both at their peak, Dan suddenly slowed his hips, making Blair cry out in frustration.

"Dan…"

"Two can play at that game Blair." He smirked above her.

She tried to glare and yell at him, but what he was doing to her could be considered torcher. His achingly slow moments combined with his pauses and thrusts were simply driving her mad, to the point she couldn't even form a sentence.

"Please…" she choked out.

Dan almost lost it then, hearing her beg below him, and complied in her request, doubtful that he could last much longer himself. Blair's screams finally echoed thru the loft, as well as Dan's grunts, as her nails made their familiar trace down his back, sending him over the edge.

Dan finally opened his eyes and pulled a exhausted Blair into his embrace once again, kissing her lips gently as she came down from her high. His lips on hers stirred her back to reality and she returned it lovingly. Finally she laid her head on his chest, kissing it gently, before sleep claimed her.

* * *

Sleep slowly released her, causing reality to flood back. The first thing she noted was that she was in Dan Humphrey's bed. The second that it was not raining anymore. The thought made her smile. She had missed the sun. The third thought, _Oh my God Chuck is coming back tonight…_

Her eyes fluttered open to find Dan gone. She sat up stretching, smelling a delicious mixture of pancake batter and eggs.

Grabbing one of Dan's robs she opened his bedroom door, and found him cooking up a storm in the kitchen. Dan looked up and smiled as Blair made her way to one of the bar stools.

"I wasn't sure what you wanted so I started with pancakes and ended up with eggs now?"

Blair laughed.

"It all sounds good. I am hungry after last night and this morning…"

Dan looked up and met Blair's eyes, then looked at the smile across her lips. He wanted her all over again.

"I honestly haven't been able to get it out of my head. Your just so…"

"So what Humphrey?" Blair smirked, letting part of her robe come open. Dan definitely noticed a grin lighting his face.

Suddenly Blair and Dan jumped as the loft door shook. Blair looked at Dan.

"Dan? Are you home?" Serena's voice came through the door. "I hear someone in there." She joked.

Blair jumped off her stool, wrapping Dan's rob around her tightly.

"What are we going to do?" Blair whispered frantically.

Dan came around the counter and steered Blair back towards his bedroom.

"Just go back into the bedroom. I'll get rid of her." He whispered calmly.

Blair spun around and hesitated in his arms. Dan looked at her questioningly.

"What if we told her?" Blair started.

Dan's eyes widened in surprise.

"Only if it's what you want. I don't want you to do this because you feel you have to."

His answer pleasantly surprised her and she leaned up and kissed him gently ignoring Serena's calls through the loft door.

"She is my best friend, and well she is your ex, so she has a right to know."

"Yes, but before Chuck?"

Blair paused thinking about it.

"Yes, I mean she won't tell Chuck, she will let me I think, if she isn't too angry."

"If being the key word." Dan joked. Blair glared and smacked his arm.

"I'm going to change? Let Serena in. I'll be out in a moment."

And before Dan could protest or question her Blair slammed his bedroom door leaving him to see Serena in. He slowly made his way to the loft door and unlocked it, opening it slowly. Serena was facing away from him on her phone, but as soon as she heard the door, she turned and gave Dan one of her famous smiles.

"Dan!" She beamed throwing her arms around him in a hug.

"Hey Serena!" He smiled returning the hug. "I thought you were going to be out of town until tonight?"

Serena looked at him strangely, and he kicked himself forgetting he wasn't supposed to know that.

"Obviously you talked to Blair…" Serena started studying him.

"Umm yeah she might have mentioned it." He said nervously.

"Do you know where she is then? I went to her pent house but Dorota said she hasn't been home all weekend."

"Actually…" Dan started awkwardly but was interrupted by Blair.

"I've been here." Blair said confidently walking out of Dan's room looking more than presentable.

Serena looked up in shock as her best friend emerged from Dan's bedroom.

* * *

**I know I usually really don't do too many cliffhangers but this felt right. Sorry for the time between Chapters. Work has been crazy to the point where I work/ sleep and then work/sleep again. I hope you guys really like where I'm going with this. I am getting excited but nervous for Gossip Girl to return. They better not build up Dan and Blair to have them over in the first two episodes! Just sayin lol. Anyway, enjoy and please review! : )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or its characters.**

* * *

Stolen Moments

Chapter Four

"Blair?" Serena's voice broke in complete shock as Blair emerged from Dan's bedroom.

Blair tried her best to keep her head up in confidence but stole a look at Dan at the sound of Serena's voice. Serena saw her and Dan share and look and stood up from the couch to face Blair.

"Blair, what are you doing here?" Serena asked confused. Blair could tell that Serena was going through the list of possibilities in her mind from the expression on her face.

"Umm well about that, can we all sit down?" Blair suggested, making Dan immediately grab a chair across from the couch. Serena looked her best friend up and down and frowned, but sat back down on the couch anyway. Blair sighed and took the other chair next to Dan across from Serena.

"What's going on Blair? I was starting to assume you took off to see Chuck, not that you would be here…" Serena broke off as realization spread across her face. "Where you here all weekend? Did you and Chuck get in a fight?"

Blair's heart was picking up speed at Serena's incorrect assumptions and was starting to find it hard to breath.

"No, Chuck and I haven't fought, well not yet anyway," Blair laughed nervously, "And yes, I have been here all weekend."

Serena slumped back into the couch frowning again, looking at Dan and then back at Blair.

"What is going on?" She finally asked breaking the awkward silence. "Something is different."

Blair knew what she was referring to, her and Dan. She looked at Dan immediately, and found him already looking at her, a soft smile tugging at his mouth. He could see that Blair was close to losing it, so he reached out his hand taking Blair's, hearing a small gasp come from Serena. Blair stiffened as well looking at his hand enclosed around hers in shock, but then looked up at him bravely smiling back.

"Serena," Dan started turning to look at his ex, "Blair and I…"

Serena jumped off the couch waving her arms.

"Oh no no no…this is not what I think it is! Blair? Please tell me that…"

"That what Serena?" Blair asked directly breaking her off. Dan grinned noticing Blair's bravery coming back.

"That you and Dan are…" Serena dropped off finding it even hard to find the words. "What about Chuck?"

"Serena if you would please sit back down, Blair and I would like to explain everything." Dan tried but failed as Serena's glare fixed on him.

"If you say Blair and I one more time…" Serena started.

"Serena!" Blair yelled standing up, startling both Dan and Serena. "Sit down!"

Serena's eyes went wide, but she listened, hesitantly sitting back down on the couch. Blair took a deep breath.

"Dan and I…" Serena's mouth dropped open in surprises at Blair's use of Dan's name, "We…we have been spending a lot of time together." Blair started nervously. "It started after the break, before the spring semester."

Serena frowned at Blair.

"And I'm just now hearing about this?" She shot coldly.

"We didn't think it was a big deal." Dan started.

"A big deal? I think my best friend and my ex-boyfriend 'hanging out' together is something that should be brought to my attention!" Serena shot.

"Excuse me Serena, but we didn't try to hide it from you at first. You were too busy being tied up in your own little world then. You knew that Blair saw a movie with me that night we decided to call it quits." Dan shot back.

"Yes, I knew that she went with you, and I admit that I had other things on my mind but I never thought…" Serena died off throwing her head in her hands.

"I think we started to sneak around when I started to have feelings for Dan." Blair spoke softly, causing both Dan and Serena to look up at her in surprise. "I didn't fully realize it then, but I didn't want anyone to know the connection Dan and I had, because I was afraid of losing it, losing him."

Dan looked up at Blair in surprise as well, and felt his heart tug at the truth in her words. She had never really admitted that to him. But now in front of Serena, Blair wanted everything out on the table.

"Blair…" Serena started calmly.

"I was afraid too of losing you Serena and I knew you would hate me…" Blair continued. Dan noticed the sob in her voice and knew tears wouldn't be too far behind. "I knew that the idea of Dan and I being in a relationship would have shaken everyone, and that I could lose people I loved, especially you, so sneaking around seemed like the best alternative."

"Blair…I" Serena started again.

"And if you're going to try to make me feel like shit for lying to you, I don't know how many times I can say I'm sorry, but I have been living in hell for the past 2 weeks because I thought I was doing the right thing but giving up Dan, but I…" Blair looked over at Dan, a tear escaping and gliding down her cheek, "…I can't. I really care about Dan Serena. I think that I am falling in love with him."

Serena looked up at her best friend in complete surprise and looked at Dan who nodded in confirmation.

"I had no idea…" Serena finally whispered looking at her best friend.

Dan looked over to see a tear coming down Serena cheek. She stood up and walked over to Blair pulling her into a hug. Blair jumped in surprise at first as her best friends arms pulled her close, but soon enough relaxed into her embrace.

"You could never lose me Blair." Serena whispered softly. "We're sisters right? You're my family. What is you, is me. There's nothing you could ever say to make me let go, especially something like this. We can survive anything and we have been down this road before."

Blair looked up at Serena in complete shock, more tears streaming down her cheeks as she recognized the words she had once spoken to Serena.

"But aren't you angry with me? Don't you want to scream at me? Send a blast to Gossip Girl?"

Serena took a deep breath and laughed pulling out of her embrace to look at Blair face to face.

"I know what it's like when you are afraid to tell your best friend the truth. I can see where you were coming from." Serena looked at Dan and gave him a small smile before looking back at Blair. "Yes, you and Dan being 'together' is very surprising but if you care about him that much, then I support you."

Dan couldn't help but let his mouth drop open, as Blair pulled Serena into another tight embrace.

"I love you so much S! You have no idea how good it is that you know now!" Blair laughed in Serena's arms.

"I love you too B! So much!" Serena replied squeezing her best friend tightly.

Dan coughed behind them to remind them of his presence. The girls split apart finally and looked at him, both smiling. Serena laughed and walked over to Dan throwing her arms around him in another tight hug.

"You take care of her Dan. There is a whole lotta shit coming your way and she will get the most of it." Serena whispered in his ear, before pulling back to look at him.

"I know, I have thought about that." Dan agreed.

"Protect her?"

"Consider me a shield." Dan joked lightly, but Serena nodded knowingly, turning back around to her best friend. Blair was looking at them curiously, intrigued by their quiet conversation, but decided to let it go for now.

"Chuck gets back tonight, so I'm guessing you want to tell him yourself, which means I am to keep my mouth shut?" Serena asked Blair.

"If you don't mind? I think I should technically break up with Chuck before Dan and I announce anything."

"Smart move." Serena smiled. She walked over to Blair taking her hands in hers. "I know that you must love Dan. Going public and breaking up with Chuck…it's a lot to take."

Blair nodded nervously, looking over at Dan.

"I am scared, but, he is worth it." Blair smiled, feeling tears sting her eyes again. "And you'll be there every step of the way?" She asked Serena.

"Every scary step of the way." Serena answered pulling Blair into anther hug.

Finally they pulled apart and Serena grabbed for her jacket and purse. Dan walked over to Blair and pulled her into his embrace. He was bursting with pride for her. Coming clean like that to Serena in front of him had made him fall in love with her all over again.

"One down, one to go." He whispered. Blair laughed.

"No one down, 300 to go." She joked pulling away from him, resting her forehead against his.

Serena cleared her throat in front of them, breaking them out of their embrace.

"Okay, I'm not gonna lie. Seeing you two together is going to get some use to." Serena laughed nervously.

"I'm so sorry S, I, we should be more considerate…" Blair started.

"No B! It's okay." Serena stopped her throwing her hands up. "I'm just gonna go and process this, and keep my mouth shut." She joked opening the loft door. "Oh and Dan, remember shield." She nodded at him getting a nod in return.

As soon as Serena had disappeared behind the loft door Blair turned to Dan with a curious glare.

"Shield?" She asked questioningly.

"Just a little inside joke." Dan lied pulling Blair tightly against him.

"Well I don't get it." She complained before his lips glided against hers.

"I'll explain later, right now I want to tell you how incredible you were and brave." Dan whispered against his lips before kissing her again. He could feel her melting into his embrace as his lips worked against hers.

"Brave huh?" She smiled circling her arms around his neck, pulling her body tightly against his.

"I agree to the sneaking because I didn't want to lose you either." Dan answered in between kisses.

She pulled away from him slightly, grazing his cheek lovingly with her hand.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore." She answered honestly. "You won't lose me Humphrey."

Dan saw the playful smile that appeared across her lips, before he captured her mouth once again, this time with more intensity. She opened her mouth slightly and he immediately seized his opportunity deepening the kiss. She instantly moaned as his mouth devoured hers, making Dan scooped her up and made his way back to the bedroom.

She laughed as he threw her onto the bed, pulling his shirt off before attacking her once again. His mouth only lingered against hers for a moment or two before he started to make wet kissed down her jaw to her throat, making her whimper against him, as he focused on the weak spot behind her ear. At the sound of her whimper, Dan couldn't help but grind his hips into Blair.

"Dan…" She gasped.

Slowly his hands traveled down her sides, sneaking up under her shirt, finally resting on her breast sneezing gently and rubbing her threw her bra. She moaned again and this time wrapped her legs around Dan, pulling him closer against her, desperate due to the lack of friction. Her nails made fresh marks down his back as she pulled him closer, grinning at the groan she heard from him in return.

He broke away and sat up in front of her reaching his hand out. She looked at him confused but took it anyway wondering what he was up to, as he pulled her up as well.

Slowly Dan started to remove Blair's shirt, pulling it up over her head. He paused to take her in noticing the slight blush that she was starting to foam at his awe filled gaze, then leaned in and kissed the mound of her breast above her bra, getting a gasp from Blair, before reaching behind her and unclasping it completely.

"You're beautiful." Dan smiled.

Blair let her arms fall, sliding the black laced bra off, never breaking eye contact with Dan, a smile playing on her lips. He grinned at her and then reached for her skirt, unclasping that as well, pulling it down as well, as Blair reached and undid his belt and jeans shoving at them as well.

He pulled her to him, crushing his lips against hers hungrily. She pushed him back and straddled him, wrapping her legs around his waist, this time attacking his neck.

"Blair…" He whispered against her ear longingly.

She broke away from his neck and kissed him again, deep and slow, moving her tongue slowly against his, bring them both to the point where they were desperate for more. Blair finally broke from Dan's mouth, repositioning herself and felt him enter her. They both groaned at the sudden contact and moved slowly at first. Dan moved his mouth along Blair's throat and across her collarbone, as Blair worked her hips against his.

Dan could feel the heat building and decided to take control, pushing Blair down against the mattress, his thrusts quickening, getting a pleasant scream from the girl beneath him. He loved to watch her lose control under him. Her eyes squeezed shut, mouth half open in ecstasy as moans and screams came out—it was what sent him over the edge then. She screamed his name reaching her peak, sending him into his.

He wasn't sure how long they laid there, and he didn't really care. Blair was sleeping silently curled into him, and he was convinced it was the sweetest thing he had ever seen. The fact that she was with him and in his bed—it blew his mind. He reached down and took her hand in his playing with the ring he gave her on her finger. He smiled to himself at the thought of her being his. It was actually happening. Blair was choosing him and it was the most humbling, exhilarating, brilliant, happiest moment of his life.

He suddenly felt her hand tighten around his, and looked down to see her smiling at him.

"What are you thinking about Humphrey?" She sighed snuggling closer to him.

"You." He smiled kissing her forehead.

"Really? What about?" She asked with a grin.

"How you have made me the happiest man. I can't even begin to tell her how happy I am Blair."

She laughed lightly and bent up brushing her lips against his lovingly.

"You make me happy." She smiled.

"Good because before I use to bore you." Dan joked. Blair playfully hit his arm.

"Hey that was before I knew that you enjoyed classics like myself."

"Who would have thought that you and I would have been the ones in the end to relate to one another?" Dan laughed, hearing Blair laugh as well.

"If you would have told me that months ago, I probably would have laughed, but I feel like we have grown together, to the point where I don't think I could live without you." Blair answered resting her head against Dan's chest once again.

"Blair?"

"Mmm?"

"Are you scared about tonight?" Dan asked quietly.

Blair thought for a long moment before answering.

"Yes and no. I think I'm afraid of telling him because I don't want to hurt him and I'm afraid of what he will do, but no because I think that deep down inside he knows. Things haven't been the same with us. I thought getting back together weeks ago would be enough of a distraction, but we have both changed. We have truly grown apart. It honestly made me miss you more."

"I'm sorry Blair; I know how much you cared about him."

Blair sat up a little and looked at Dan in surprise.

"See that's why I've fallen for you Dan, you are always and will ever be the sweetest person." She smiled. "Throughout everything you have been there to pick me up when anything went wrong for me. I should have noticed you sooner." She said snuggling back into his chest. Dan brought his hand up and ran it threw her hair gently.

"I remember at Dorota's wedding seeing her staring at Chuck while he was picking up some other girl. All I could think of was how much you had told me you cared about him, and then to see that, I had to do something."

"And I actually enjoyed the rest of my night." Blair laughed. "I remember feeling pleasantly surprised."

"Pleasantly surprised by me or the fact that you had fun?" Dan laughed.

"Both actually." Blair smirked running her hand across his chest.

"And what about now?" Dan asked pulling her tightly against him.

"Now I just want you to kiss me again." Blair smiled looking up at him.

Dan bent down and brushed his lips against hers softly, but was interrupted by a growling in his stomach. Both he and Blair laughed.

"I almost forgot about food." Blair smiled rubbing his stomach.

"It's very easy for me to forget food with you in my bed Waldorf." Dan joked, making Blair laugh.

"Pizza?" She asked.

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

So what do you think of Serena's reaction? Not real enough? I don't know, I know that Gossip Girl is gonna have her upset, but I think that is because of Blair sudden interest in the Prince. If Blair honestly told Serena she cared about Dan and wanted to be with him, I think she would love Blair enough to let them have their chance, but idk. Thank you for reading once again and thank you thank you for all the comments and follows! Unexpected Change readers I will be updating that very soon! : ) Review : )


	5. Chapter 5

_Yes I know! Please don't kill me! I have been gone a long time but I have returned. Life can get crazy at times right? Anyway! Please enjoy! Good stuff to come! _

Chapter 5

It had been only 15 minutes since Blair had left to meet Chuck. Dan hated letting Blair go to him alone. At least with Serena they both were able to face her together, but Blair had refused immediately the moment Dan mentioned accompanying her. It wasn't that he didn't trust her or that he doubted her, it was just the responsibility he felt towards her safely. Chuck had proven himself unstable more than once, and Dan feared what he would do when faced with the reality of losing Blair.

He understood where she was coming from. Chuck was different from Serena, and he knew Blair was trying to protect him, but he was to protect her. He was supposed to shield her.

Dan reached for his phone and dialed the one person he hoped would help him in this situation.

"Hey! It's me…I might need a little assistance being that shield…"

* * *

Blair felt all her courage leave her the moment she stepped out of her car and in front of Chuck's hotel. Instantly she regretted her decision in ordering Dan to stay at the loft but the last thing she wanted was Chuck and Dan fighting over her. No. This was better. She could do this, but knowing Chuck was up there waiting for her made her want to run back to Dan, back to Brooklyn.

Walking into the building, the doorman recognized her instantly opening the door.

"Mr. Bass has been waiting for you Ms. Waldorf." He said politely gesturing towards Chuck pacing out of the bar and into the foyer of the lobby. He looked up and lit up the moment he saw her.

"Blair!"

Blair felt guilt swell in her chest at the smile on his face. Walking up to her he gave her a quick kiss—which she awkwardly returned. She knew he sensed something—a change in her, and she ran her hand down his chest straightening his tie to distract him.

"How was your flight?" She asked quickly.

"It was long. " He sighed pulling her into his arms. "It's always long when I know you are here…" He tightened his grip, "…waiting for me…"

She felt his hands slide down her back, resting on her ass. She yelped and instinctively pushed him away when he squeezed.

He gave her a confused look, and she quickly made for the elevator, knowing he would follow her. When the elevator doors closed he finally spoke.

"Do you want to tell me why you are being so distant? And I'm not just talking about that little scene in the lobby. You have barley called or texted the last week."

Blair could hear the hurt and anger in his voice. Her heart ached for him, but she knew what she had to do.

"You're right Chuck." She started. "I have been distant. It's what I want to talk to you about."

Chuck laughed lightly.

"The last thing I want to do is talk."

Blair rolled her eyes and walked out as the doors opened to the Pent house apartment Chuck called home.

"Sorry to disappoint Bass." She said taking her gloves off. "But we really do need to talk about something."

She watched as Chuck walked over to his bar and poured a glass of scotch.

"Then talk Blair." He said taking a sip.

Blair took a deep breath, bracing herself.

"I've met someone." She started. Chuck just started laughing to himself.

"Please don't joke Blair."

"I'm not joking Chuck!" Blair glared.

"It has to be. There is no way that you just met a random guy and fell for him enough to feel like you should break things off with me."

"There is more to it." She answered.

"Then please, tell me who this guy is, and how he could have possibly swept you off your feet better than I can?" Chuck boasted settling himself into his couch.

"Dan Humphrey."

Chuck choked on his scotch, his eyes wide in surprise.

"Hum Drum Humphrey? You're kidding."

Blair swallowed nervously and shook her head.

"I've been there all weekend. That's why you couldn't get me at the Penthouse."

Chuck lowered his glass of scotch, placing in gently down on the coffee table in front of him before calmly stood to face Blair. She stood just on the other side of the couch, watching him carefully.

"Humphrey's?"

Blair felt herself sicken at the sniding way Chuck said Dan's last name, as if he were disgusting or vile.

"Believe it or not Chuck, Dan and I are friend, well we have been friends for some time now. We developed this connection that I really didn't understand until recently." Blair answered bravely. She watched Chuck take a deep breath, his eyes never leaving hers.

"You and Humphrey? Really Blair, what were you really up to while I was away, and no more joking please."

So he was going to deny what she was telling him. It was Blair's turn to glare.

"Why is it so hard to believe that Dan and I have a connection?"

"Seriously Blair? You hate the guy! And now you want me to believe that he means so much to you—so much that you would leave me!"

"I don't hate him! He…I just didn't know him…I didn't take the time to…"

"Why are we even having this conversation?" Chuck interrupted slowly making his way towards her. "I would rather be in bed with you showing you how much I have missed you, showing you our connection."

Blair felt herself panic. Even though technically she and Chuck were still together, she didn't feel like she was his, she felt like she was Dan's. The thought of Chuck kissing her, touching her—

"Chuck…" She breathed taking a hesitant step backwards towards the elevator. She regretted it immediately because Chuck noticed. He looked her up and down, his expression changing slowly from confusment to suspicion.

"You're serious aren't you? About Humphrey? What are you trying to say?"

Blair took a deep breath.

"That I'm not going to bed with you Chuck." She said softly. "And that I have feelings for Dan…feelings that I really didn't have the courage to admit until recently."

"Where is this coming from?" Chuck yelled almost to himself, "When have you had the time to form any kind of connection with Humphrey?"

"After we parted our ways we went off in our different paths…and you fell for Raina."

"How many times do I have to tell you that she meant nothing to me? You have always been my constant!"

"Or just your back up?" Blair couldn't help from saying.

"Blair…"

"I heard you Valentines Day…I saw the room you prepared for her…I thought it was a game…"

"Blair I…"

"I heard what you said to her, and what you told her about your family. You were so honest with her. You never where like that with me Chuck. I always had to pull teeth to get anything out of you!"

"I was only that honest with her because I have grown. You have shown me that being honest is a strength and not a weakness."

"Maybe…" Blair started, "But it hurt, and Dan…he was there and he cared. He saw me hurting and he just sat there with me."

Chuck looked down at the floor and ran a hand down his face.

"Humphrey was there with you?"

"And it wasn't just that instance. He aided me in my search for Juliette after she drugged Serena. He helped me secure my position at W, by losing his own internship. He sat two seats away from me as I requested when I went with him to the film forum. He helped me find my center…it wasn't until I had run from him and back into your arms that I realized Dan was my center."

Chuck just stared at her. Disbelief displayed across his face.

"You are leaving me."

It wasn't a question. Blair could finally see the realization in Chuck's eyes.

"Yes." She said softly. She watched as he calmly reached for his glass of scotch and took a sip.

"For Dan Humphrey?"

Blair could hear his anger starting to flare as he said Dan's name, his eyes focused towards the windows.

"I never should have agreed to get back together Chuck." She said. "It was a mistake. I thought that if I was back with you that it would go away…but I was just running…"

Chuck remained silent refusing to look at her. She could feel his anger growing as he gave her the cold shoulder. She reached for her gloves on the chair in front of her,

"What the hell is that Blair?" Chuck asked suddenly grabbing at her hand.

Blair looked down to discover Dan's ring still on her finger. She panicked, and without thinking ripped her hand out of Chuck's grasp, throwing him a dirty look.

"It's nothing. Just a little something I picked up last week."

"That isn't something you would buy. It not you…it looks sentimental."

"Chuck…"

Chuck grabbed her wrist, twisting it painfully.

"…Chuck! You're hurting me!"

But Chuck wasn't paying attention and was more focused on her hand. She fought against him, but he succeeded in sliding Dan's ring off her finger, finally releasing her. She immediately reached for it, but he pushed her away.

"Mon coeur est a toi?" Chuck read softly. Blair rubbed her wrist, debating whether to hold her ground or run. The scary Chuck was starting to come out, and Blair didn't want to imagine what more could occur if the situation elevated.

"Chuck…" She spoke softly.

"Did Dan give this to you?"

The question was simple, but Chuck's tone was heated and laced with hate. She felt her heart hammer harder in her chest, but knew there was no going back now. This was why she was here right?

"Yes." She whispered.

"Excuse me?" Chuck glared.

"Yes, Dan gave that to me." She answered a little more boldly.

"Dan Humphrey?" Chuck laughed.

Blair felt herself get angry at the mockery in his voice.

"Yes Dan Humphrey!"

"Blair if you think I am going to humor this…"

"I'm not asking you to humor it Chuck! I'm telling you!"

"You're telling me what? That you are with Dan now?"

"Yes! Dan and I are…"

"Did you sleep with him?"

Chuck's tone was cold but flared with a quiet rage. She looked up and found his eyes barring into hers. In that moment she knew she would be able to lie.

"Yes." She whispered.

Chuck's face turned from cold to a scary anger. Suddenly he turned and threw her ring across the room. Blair spun around and chased after it, not seeing Chuck reach for one of his bar stools. She stood up in time with the ring to see the stool shatter threw the glass wall behind her, sending the glass flying everywhere. She screamed and covered herself the best she could, feeling the glass falling over her.

"BLAIR!"

"CHUCK!"

Blair opened her eyes to see Dan and Serena running out of the elevator. The sight of Dan brought tears to her eyes and the instant he picked her off the ground she started sobbing.

"Chuck! What the hell is wrong with you!" Serena screamed.

"Blair? Are you hurt?" Dan asked frantically, checking her over. She didn't answer. She just threw her arms around him and continued to sob.

"Calm down Humphrey! She is fine." Chuck sneered.

"Fine? You just threw a chair at her!"

"I wasn't throwing it at her!" Chuck said lunging at Dan. Serena stepped in between them and pushed Chuck back.

"Chuck! You shouldn't have been throwing a chair at all!" She snapped. "What the hell is wrong with you? You could have really hurt Blair!"

"Not as much as she has hurt me!" Chuck yelled. "And YOU! Who the HELL do you think you are Humphrey!"

Serena looked back and Dan and Blair hesitantly, knowing what Chuck was talking about. Chuck laughed to himself and turned back to the bar, picking his scotch up, downing the glass in one gulp. Serena turned towards Dan.

"Get Blair out of here. And it may not be a bad idea for you to avoid Chuck for a while."

Dan nodded understanding the turned Blair towards the elevator and pushed the button.

"HUMPHREY!" Chuck suddenly yelled. Dan felt Blair jump in his arms. He turned to see Chuck glaring at him, but still behind Serena. "It will only be a matter of time before she is mine again! You know it! She knows it! And I know it!"

"Just go Dan." Serena pleaded.

Dan looked down at Blair clinging to his side. At that moment he was filled with honor that she had chosen him—that she was choosing him. Pride over took him.

"I can't predict the future Chuck," Dan shook his head, "But I do know that you had more than one chance." Dan could feel Blair look up at him. "This is my chance and I intend on making it last."

Dan made a note to remember the look on Chuck's face as the elevator doors opened, finally giving them their exit.

* * *

Sitting in the back of the car traveling to Brooklyn, Blair sighed contently snuggling closer to Dan. Finally in the safely of Dan's arms and with the car speeding off to Brooklyn she could relax. She told Chuck. It was out now. No more hiding. But what Dan had said to Chuck back at The Empire still was echoing in her mind. What he had said was the truth and it made her fall for him even more.

"Blair?" Dan spoke up above her.

"Yes?"

"Promise me something?" He asked.

She sat up a little and looked at him.

"Anything after that scene at The Empire." She grinned.

"Promise me that we will face everything together now? I don't want you running off to fight your own battles anymore."

It took her off guard.

"Dan…you can't protect me from everything."

"No, but I can try." He smiled reaching up and tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear. "I've dreamed of having this chance with you for so long and now that I have it, have you, I intend on doing this right."

"You've dreamed?" She teased. "How long is long?"

"Let's just say that you started getting under my skin in the 8th grade."

"Dan Humphrey!"

"You're not the only one with the secret feelings!" He laughed.

Blair laughed and pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

_Yes I know it was short and sweet! I do believe Chuck would be violent, because even he said it was the thought of losing her that made him go dark—so expect some more trouble to be coming their way via Chuck!_

_Reviews inspire!_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or its characters.

* * *

Chapter Six

Blair couldn't help but torcher herself by checking Gossip Girl obsessively. Quickly people began forming opinions of her personal life. Ever since the breaking news blast of she and Dan leaving The Empire together, she couldn't go anywhere without the judging glares of people who called themselves "Chair" fans or beaming smiles of people who called themselves "Dair" fans…

Since that night, Gossip Girls comments board began to litter with "Chair" and "Dair" banter. She found most of it to be quiet humorous, but also infuriating. Anonymous people claiming she belonged to Chuck angered her. It was almost like she had no opinion in her own happiness. To these people she was a piece of property. It didn't really matter that she wasn't in love with Chuck anymore. Yes what she and Chuck had was great. They had loved each other, but that was in the past. Didn't it matter what she wanted? Wasn't it good that Dan made her happy? They had been together now for 6 months. An incredible 6 months. Being with Dan opened her eyes to what a healthy relationship was supposed to be.

"Hey! I'm home!" Dan's voice echoed through the loft. Blair quickly shut her laptop and ran out of the office to greet him.

"Hey!" She beamed greeting him with quick kiss.

His eyes narrowed suspiciously as he looked behind her at his office.

"You weren't on Gossip Girl again were you?"

"I can't help it!" Blair threw her hands up in frustration. "You should see some of the things they are saying about us Dan!"

"Blair…" Dan sighed. "…we have talked about this. We can't care what other people think."

"I know but…"

"Are you happy?" He asked suddenly.

She looked at him like he had two heads.

"Of course I am happy." She frowned. "I moved in with you didn't I?"

"Okay." He laughed. "Then I really don't care what Gossip Girl followers are saying. Your happiness is all I care about."

Blair couldn't help but smile at his words. She bent up and brushed her lips against his lovingly.

"I love you for that." She said softly, pulling away. "But…" She sighed, "…you should see what they are saying."

"It really does bother you doesn't it?" Dan frowned concerned.

"I wish it didn't but it does."

"Why? Gossip Girl never used to faze you before." Dan asked confused.

"No it didn't, but that was before I could go out in public in peace! Now all I get is glares and stares with people calling me names or teenage girls squealing asking me where you are!"

Dan just laughed.

"I know it's rough, but it will blow over."

"Will it Dan? It's been 6 months!"

"I think part of the reason it's lasting so long is because Chuck is loving it so much." Dan frowned pulling the groceries out and putting them away.

"There are pictures all over the internet of him posing with "Chair" fans!" Blair huffed sitting down at the counter.

"It's because he is unhappy Blair." Dan sighed. "I hate to say it but he is grieving over losing you, which I can understand a little. If I lost you…I don't know… Just give him time and his space to grieve."

"I would if it wasn't affecting our life so much, but Dan I can't go anywhere without facing it." Blair cried out in frustration.

Dan stopped putting the groceries away and walked around the counter, wrapping his arms around her.

"Let's talk about what's really bothering you." He whispered gently.

"What? What do you mean?" Blair frowned at him.

"You feel bad about Chuck." Dan called her out.

"Dan…what?...no…"

"Blair, it's okay! I'm not mad." Dan chuckled lightly at her small outrage. Blair's shoulder slumped as she caved.

"I just feel guilty that I'm so happy but he's miserable." She confessed biting her lip.

"I know." Dan sighed. "But what else can we do except let him work it out on his own?"

"Dan. We have already let him sabotage a couple of your jobs, call me a cheating whore posting my letters to him on gossip girl, and now it's the encouraging of these "Chair" fans!" Blair glared. "I'm just tired of it."

"I know." Dan whispered pulling her into his arms again.

"I just wish there was a way for him to be as happy as we are." Blair snuggled into Dan's embrace. "Then he would finally understand and leave us alone!"

"What if there was?" Dan smiled against her head. Blair pulled away confused. "When was the last time Chuck was content and happy without you?"

Blair thought for a couple moments.

"You're talking about Eva." Blair smiled.

"Yes." Dan smile back.

"Oh my God…" Blair sighed.

"What?" Dan asked confused.

"Dan. I'm a horrible person!"

"What? Why?" Dan laughed.

"Because! I didn't understand! I saw her as fake and hated that Chuck was so happy without me! Dan I am responsible for splitting them up!"

"Blair I'm sure…"

"No Dan. It was ugly. It's why Chuck and I hated each other last year…" She said softly. "I didn't truly understand until now, but I probably ruined his chance at true love—a healthy relationship…"

"Blair…" Dan started softly.

"I can fix it!" She stated jumping off her stool running towards the office. Dan followed behind her.

"How?" He asked.

"I can reunite them! I can find her and tell her what I did and…"

"Blair…even if you find her what is the chance of Chuck accepting her? What if she is with someone else, or married?"

"I won't know unless I try." She grinned opening the laptop.

Dan sighed but laughed at her new determination. She looked up confused at his amusement.

"Just when I thought I couldn't love you more." He sighed softly bending down to kiss her. She smiled against his lips.

"You're not mad?" She asked nervously.

"No." Dan smiled. "In fact I think it's sweet, and it will be nice to have "Chair" fans off our backs." He joked.

"My thoughts exactly."

* * *

It turned out tracking down Eva Coupeau was harder than Blair thought. Her first couple attempts at contacting her had failed as she had moved since her contact with Chuck Bass and was now living in a different region in France.

Now that Blair had found her, she was faced with the hardest part of her plan. Convincing her to come back.

"Are you ready?" Dan asked walking into the office. "I swear you're getting more use out of the office than I am."

"Yes I am." She smirked at his comment. "I just have to send out this email to Eva."

"Do you think she will answer?" Dan asked watching Blair close her laptop.

"One can only hope, but we'll see." She sighed as Dan helped her into her jacket. "Let's just concentrate on having a good night tonight with our families."

It was a night they had both been regretting. Rufus and Lily's Anniversary party. Even though Chuck had promised Serena he would be on his best behavior, Blair couldn't help but be nervous about the night. It would be the first time there were all in the same room since that night at The Empire.

"Are you nervous?" Dan asked softly as she picked up her purse.

"Of course." She sighed. "But we can't keep avoiding each other."

Dan nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'll be by your side all night." Dan grinned pulling her towards him.

"I'm sure you will be." She laughed as he bent down brushing his lips against hers once, then twice more firmly lingering longer, as his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her against him.

"Dan…" She whined sweetly against his lips, "…you're going to make us late…"

He covered her lips with his again, deepening the kiss, pushing her back against the desk.

"I can't help it…" He whispered against her lips, "…every time I see you at this desk I imagine you bent over calling out my name…"

She moaned his name as his lips crashed down on hers again. This kiss was searing and hot, stirring her passion for him, and suddenly the party was forgotten. All that matter at that moment was Dan, and the need for him.

Dan lifted her onto the desk as Blair hummed in improvement, wrapping her legs around his waist. She could feel how hard he was already against her thigh. His hands started moving up her legs, pushing her dress up with them, his hands just stopping below her panties, rubbing and massaging her thighs teasingly as his kisses nipped and bit at her lips making her whimper. Unable to bare it any longer, Blair reached down and stroked him roughly motivating him. He growled ripping at her panties, while she worked his belt pushing his black pants and boxer down freeing his excitement, which she gladly gripped and continued stroking as his lips traveled down her neck, pulling down her dress, taking her breast into his mouth. They were pushing each other to desperate places.

"Dan…" Blair whimpered as he switched to her other breast, his hand finding her center. "…please…oh god…"

She could feel him smile against her chest, and before she knew it, he had pulled her off the desk and spun her around pinning her hips against his desk. She couldn't help but yelp in surprise, but then moan loudly when he thrusted fully into her from behind. As always his movements were slow and calculated, driving her crazy as his hands traveling around her hips, stomach, and massaged her breasts. She felt powerless as he controlled their pace and rhythm. She reached behind her pulling his lips to hers which he granted meeting her in another passionate kiss quickening his pace.

It wasn't long until they lost themselves in each other. It was these moments Blair loved. When she could let go completely knowing that Dan was there waiting for her when she came back down to earth. He pulled her hair back, kissing her shoulder. She couldn't help but smile.

"So…" She sighed happily, "Was that everything you imagined it would be?"

She could feel Dan chuckle against her.

"Everything and more." He said softly kissing her neck.

"Oh no you don't…" Blair tried wriggling out of his hold, "You've already made us late enough…"

Dan tried to hold her but she escaped much to his cries of displeasure.

"Why don't we just stay in?" Dan grinned stepping forward pulling her to him again.

"Dan!" She laughed as his lips brushed her neck gently. "I promised your parents we would be there."

He grunted in disappointment against her, then sighed stepping away reaching for his pants.

"Only if I get to show you another one of my fantasies later." He turned around smirking.

"If it was anything like that last one, then that's a deal."

* * *

The party was a hit of course. There were people there Dan didn't even know, and was pretty sure that his Dad didn't even know. But all that matter was that Lily was happy, and as long as Lily was happy his dad was. He could see it. The way his dad spoke to Lily, the way he looked at her. For years he had watched his mother and father, but tonight he realized that Lily was the love of his dad's life. It reminded him of Blair. His Blair. Blair Waldorf his girlfriend. He laughed to himself. Even after 6 months of dating he still couldn't wipe the stupid grin that came to his face when he thought of her.

"And what are you thinking about?" Blair from beside him.

"You." He smiled.

"Good answer." She laughed leaning up to brush her lips against his.

"Why don't we skip the rest of the party and go?" Dan whispered into her ear. "Lily and dad have seen us, and Chuck hasn't acknowledged us all night…it's perfect."

When she leaned away from him he could see the temptation in her eyes to follow through with his suggestion, but a certain voice captured their attention. They both looked over at the bar, as Chuck refilled his scotch, having an intense conversation of is cell phone. He hung up a bit agitated taking a sip of more scotch, his eyes landing on them.

"It was a good idea." Blair whispered apologetically.

Chuck made them out immediately, pushing thru the crowd until he was right in front of them.

"Dan. Blair. It's nice to see you." Chuck said politely. His eyes rested on Blair a little too long for Dan, but he couldn't help but look at Chuck in surprise, his eyes widening at the politeness in his voice. He looked at Blair, who was wearing a glare instead. She knew Chuck better, and could see past his tricks.

"And you Chuck." Blair said in her best fake voice.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat but it seems there is a matter that needs my attention."

They watched as he strolled away making his way over to Lily and Rufus saying his goodbyes.

"Something's up." Blair whispered.

"You got that from nice to see you?" Dan laughed.

"Unfortunately Humphrey I speak Bass, and I happen to know that he is upset about something."

"Do you think it's The Empire?" Dan sighed.

"Possibly but I'm scared it might be Eva." Blair replied biting her lip.

"So soon? You just sent her an email." Dan frowned.

"I know but anything is possible, and did you see the way he looked at me?"

"He's been looking at you like that for a long time."

"True but it felt a little more than that." Blair sighed taking another sip of her wine.

"Okay well what are you thinking, because I can see you formulating a plan."

She looked up at him and grinned.

"My my Humphrey. You do know me don't you?" She smirked grabbing his tie, pulling him towards her.

"Let's just say that I'm learning." He smiled before she kissed him.

"The question is…" She started pulling away, "…do you trust me?"

Dan sighed giving her a glare.

"Blair…"

"Humphrey…"

"You promised no more going off on your own anymore. We are a team remember? The last think I want after The Empire…"

"Dan he isn't going to be honest with me if you are there." Blair pouted.

"I don't know…"

"Dan we are in a room filled with people. What's the worst that could happen?"

When she put it that way she had a point.

"Fine, but only if I can still see you."

"Geez aren't we protective." She laughed setting down her wine, grabbing her purse.

"Don't forget it." He smiled pulling her to him, brushing his lips to hers one more time. "And for the record, I do trust you."

She smiled at his words, then with a wink she took off in Chuck's direction. This was going to be interesting.

1.

"Leaving so soon Chuck?" Blair smiled.

He turned around and looked her up and down, a small smile appearing on his lips.

"I'm surprised you boy toy let you leave his side."

"Dan trusts me Chuck."

"From what it looked like to me he was keeping a close eye on you all night."

"He is protective, and I don't blame him after…"

She saw a glint of anger behind Chuck's gaze and stopped herself, approaching touchy ground.

"What do you want?" He practically growled, looking around him. "I'm not interested in any games."

"And I'm not trying to play any…"

"Then what are you doing here Blair? What do you want from me?"

His tone was laced with anger and hurt.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay." She answered softly.

He laughed.

"I am fine."

She glared.

"Just because the past couple months have been ugly, doesn't mean that after all of this we can't still be friends."

"Friends?" Chuck said disgusted, "Is that what you thought you were doing when you contacted Eva?"

She gulped nervously seeing the flaming anger in his eyes.

"I just wanted you to be happy…I…"

"You want me out of your hair! You want me to let you and Humphrey alone!"

His tone started rising and Blair knew she was on dangerous ground. She looked behind her at Dan, who looked like he was 2 minutes away from making a straight B line for her.

"Can you blame me? For wanting to be happy? And for wanting you to be happy too?"

"It's so like you to try to control something like this." Chuck laughed rudely finishing his scotch in one gulp.

"I'm not trying to control anything! I just want you to be happy!"

"You should have thought about that before you shacked up with HUMPHREY!"

People grew quiet around them, and Dan was suddenly at her side.

"Blair…" he spoke softly, glaring at Chuck. "We should…"

"Yes Blair…" Chuck mocked, "You should really be going home to Brooklyn."

Rufus and Serena appeared at Chuck's side, as his glared burned into Dan.

"Chuck stop." Serena whispered smiling at everyone around them. "You promised."

"Why don't we take a breather out of the terrace?" Rufus smiled trying to steer Chuck away, but he ripped his arm out of his grasp.

"No!" Chuck refused. "No. I was just leaving."

"What's going on? Charles?" Lily frowned walking over to them.

"Happy Anniversary Lily." Chuck answered flashing her a fake smile, then with one last glare at Blair and Dan turned and left.

* * *

"Will someone please explain to me why this silly game is still going on?" Lily sighed rubbing her forehead.

"They are Chuck and Blair. Do we need any other reason?" Eric joked with a laugh, receiving a glare from Dan, Serena, and Blair.

It was late. Finally everyone had said there final goodbyes and well wishes leaving Rufus, Lily, Serena, Eric, Dan, and Blair.

"Eric that's not fair! You know that Chuck has been instigating most of this." Serena scolded.

"No he's right." Blair frowned. "I am responsible for his outburst tonight."

"You were only trying to end it though." Dan defended.

"End it?" Rufus asked speaking up. "End it how? Not that I haven't' become a fan of 'Dair'", he joked, "but I don't see this resolving soon."

"I didn't either, but Blair had a great idea about contacting Eva."

"Oh no…" Lily gasped looking up at Blair. "He found out didn't he?"

"Apparently." Blair answered. "But I don't know how. I emailed her right before the party."

"Well, I don't know how he found out so fast, but I do know that he has tried to contact her recently…well reach out to her."

"What?" Blair and Dan said together.

"When did this happen?" Blair asked.

"I think about a month ago. He admitted to me that he has always thought about her. He hired an investigator." Lily answered.

"That might explain how he knew you were trying to find her B." Serena frowned.

"I just don't get why he got so mad then." Dan said. "I mean he was already looking for her."

"Maybe she didn't want to be found?" Blair said sadly. "Maybe my interfering made things worse."

"Either that or she rejected him." Eric answered across from them receiving a slap on the shoulder from Serena. "What? Ouch!"

"He might be right." Rufus frowned. "It would explain a lot."

"Well I hope its Eva making him mad and not Blair anymore." Dan sighed. "I've had enough of this constant 'one upping' between the two of them. No offence babe."

"None taken." Blair laughed squeezing his hand. "I'm tired of it too."

"Well I will talk to Charles in the morning—that is if he wants to." Lily spoke up. "But for now I think we should all call it a night."

They all filed out grabbing jackets and purses, Dan and Blair being the last out hugged Rufus and Lily slipping into the elevator.

"I didn't see them coming." Rufus sighed with a laugh. "But now seeing them together it's like…"

"Their us?" Lily grinned at him.

"Something like that." Rufus grinned back pulling Lily to him.

* * *

I know it took forever for the update! When you're traveling you can't really write! Haha hope you all enjoyed! Reviews inspire! Tell me what you think might happen? And if you like the direction of the story!


End file.
